Mais gay do que você
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: Baseado no episódio "South Park is Gay"    - Eu e Kyle somos mais gays do que todos vocês juntos. – Respondeu o menino.


"Eu sou muito mais gay do que você!"

Ser _metrossexual _era a última tendência entre os homens de South Park. Não somente entre os adultos, mas também entre os pequeno garotinhos, como era o caso dos alunos da escola local. Todos eles vestiam peças exageradamente extravagantes, tratavam dos cabelos com esmero, cuidavam das unhas e tiravam a cutícula, estranhamente mais preocupados com a aparência do que com o console de video-game.

Exeto Kyle Brofloviski. O garoto judeu não sentia-se na obrigação de hidratar seus cachos ruivos semanalmente ou de abandonar sua jaqueta verde favorita apenas porque todos os outros garotos haviam o feito.

"Isso é uma grande merda." – Pensava.

Infelizmente, sua opinião era o oposto do que seus amigos achavam.

Eric Cartman, um típico "filhinho de mamãe" de cabelos castanhos claros, preconceituoso e possuidor de um ego mais inflado do que seu próprio corpo era o que mais se incomodava com os modos de Kyle. Certamente porque tudo em Kyle o incomodava.

Stan e Kenny – ambos muito amigos do pequeno judeu – haviam aderido á metrossexualidade com a mesma determinação que todos os demais, porém, a aparência de Kyle não parecia incomodar-lhes tanto assim.

E entre todos esses garotos, havia o mais implicante, denominado Craig. O menino que habitualmente vestia uma touca azul, porém, estava a exibir seus cabelos negros, penteados com perfeição e lambuzados de gel modelador, por conta de seu "novo visual". E fora com ele que os garotos tiveram o azar de topar no pátio do colégio. Craig andava sempre acompanhado de mais um punhado de meninos, entre eles, o problemático Tweek, nervoso e sempre assustado, surtando a todo instante.

- Vejam só se não é o Cartman e os seus amigos machões. – Provocou Craig com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Cale a boca, Craig! – Respondeu Eric – É óbvio que eu sou muito mais gay que você!

O moreno riu.

- Semana que vem farei luzes em meu cabelo. – Rebateu. – Com certeza isso é bem gay.

- Meu bisavô era bissexual! – Disse Cartman – Isso significa que sou um quarto bissexual, e isso faz de mim muito mais gay do que você, seu filho da puta!

Kyle suspirou.

- Cartman, você é um gordo estúpido! – Bradou. – Além de não saber o que diz, só fala merda!

- Acho que até o seu amigo machão está contra você. – Comentou Craig com desdém.

- O único machão que vejo por aqui é você Craig! – Rebateu. – Está na cara que suas roupas são de segunda mão. Não me diga que além de hétero, você ainda é pobre?

- Minhas roupas? – Indagou o moreno enfurecido – Olhe só para o seu amiguinho! Vê o jeito que ele se veste?

As bochechas do ruivo adquiriram um tom rosado ao ter seu nome mencionado na conversa.

"Filho da puta..." – Pensou.

Eric sentiu-se encurralado. Como ele poderia ser mais gay que Craig, andando com um garoto heterossexual como Kyle? Mas é claro que ele teria que fazer o pequeno judeu parecer tão gay quanto os outros, ou até mais, quem sabe?

- Eu e Kyle somos mais gays do que todos vocês juntos. – Respondeu o menino.

- Cale a boca, seu gordo de merda! – Ordenou Kyle completamente irado – Pare de me meter nessa porra dessa sua briguinha idiota!

- Com essas roupas? – Provocava Craig – Este cabelo? Esta pele mal cuidada? Duvido.

Cartman engoliu em seco e olhou á sua volta. Todos estavam observando-os. Os amigos do seu "rival", Stan, Kenny, e mais um grupinho de meninos que se reuniram á sua volta, a fim de assistir a discução,

O pequeno garoto dos cabelos claros apenas aproximou-se do judeu, puxando seu queixo com uma das mãos, aproximando seus rostos enquanto a outra, passeava por suas costas até chegar á suas nádegas, apertando-as.

- Mas que porra você está... ? – Questionava Kyle antes de ser interrompido pelos lábios de Eric, que selavam os seus em um beijo. Não demorou-se muito para o ruivo ceder, dando espaço para a língua do outro adentrar sua boca, entrelaçando-se com a dele.

Kenny, Stan e os demais apenas observavam-os boquiabertos. Cartman e Kyle a vida toda aparentaram odiar-se, assim como Hitler odiava judeus. Aquela cena era tão irônica quanto assustadora, quem os conhecia bem sabia disso.

-Hmm... – Gemeu o ruivo em busca de ar.

Logo, o outro soltara-o sorridente. Estava feliz por ter mostrado á Craig que era gay o suficiente, também estava feliz por ter humilhado Kyle na frente de metade da escola para mais, e quem sabe, não houvesse mais diversas razão obscuras pelas quais Cartman pudesse estar feliz?

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – Bradou o judeu em fúria – Seu merda! Porque você fez isso? Eu vou te matar, seu gordo nojento!

- Grande coisa. – Comentou Craig com um ar indiferente, porém, visivelmente irritado.

Se Eric Cartman havia beijado um garoto, porque ele não poderia fazer o mesmo?

- Tweek, venha cá. – Chamou o moreno sorrindo maliciosamente.

O garoto hesitou, mas obedeceu-o, tendo seu típico surto enquanto caminhava até ele.

Craig tomou os lábios de seu amigo em um beijo tão intenso quanto o anteriormente visto, acariciando sua cintura e deslizando a mão até o zíper de sua calça, abrindo-o.

- Mas que merda vocês estão fazendo? – Indagava Kyle indignado.

- Calma Kyle ... – Consolou Cartman – Podemos fazer melhor do que isso.

Crianças... Sempre tão ingênuas.

[N/A: Você sabe que chegou num ponto crítico quando vira a madrugada escrevendo uma fanfic yaoi de South Park. Enfim, esta fic é pra puta escrota da Kizie – ou Onigiri, como preferirem – porque ela me fez gostar dessa merda que é South Park, me fez shippar, e me indicou os episódios mais sugestivos possíveis. E também porque eu disse á ela que faria isto, e aqui está. 3]


End file.
